


【风昊】渴望

by mengyiyi



Category: Detective Chinatown - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mengyiyi/pseuds/mengyiyi
Summary: “你想要得到他。”“闭嘴”
Relationships: Detective Chinatown, 秦风/野田昊
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: Fics inspired by movies





	【风昊】渴望

**Author's Note:**

> 双重人格非典型

“你想要得到他。”  
秦风看着醉酒的野田昊，他面色酡红，双眼迷蒙，花衬衫的领口微微敞开，脖颈及以下泛着粉色。  
在唐仁的撒泼耍赖下，他们最终去了中餐馆，三两杯白酒下肚，四个人倒下去两个，唯有秦风和唐仁仍然顽强得保持着清醒。不过，秦风瞟了一眼正在灌第二瓶的唐仁，小林，阿香，英英三个名字在他嘴里胡乱打转，他的舌头也开始不听使唤，再看向一旁早已不省人事的杰克贾，秦风叹了口气。  
“你想要得到他。”熟悉的声音再度在脑海里响起。  
“闭嘴。”  
秦风甩甩头，努力回避这个声音，这个不知什么时候起，回荡在他脑海里的声音。  
是的，医生说他具有双重人格，秦风平静得接受了这个事实，并且为另一个人格取名为小秦，他是小秦，自己是老秦，这样很好。  
“好吧。”  
小秦的声音消失在脑海深处，秦风又看了一眼野田昊，对方似乎有些热，花衬衣的扣子解开了两颗，露出锁骨，线条流畅，清晰可见。  
也许小秦说得是对的，我真的，想要得到他。  
秦风喝了一口酒，喉咙被那辛辣的味道所刺激，他轻咳出声，最终放下酒杯。看了眼东倒西歪的三人，秦风凑上前去，拍了拍还算清醒的野田昊“你，你不是说帮，帮我们找好酒店了吗，怎么去？”  
野田昊摸出自己的手机，打了个电话，然后将手机随手一扔。滑出一段距离后，手机停在了秦风的膝盖处，屏幕还亮着，最上方的通话人是司机，往下一个写着“傻瓜秦”。  
“真是可爱的称呼，他也喜欢你吧。”小秦突兀出声，直接了当的话语像是针一样，扎了秦风一下，他伸手猛地按灭手机屏幕，反驳道“什，什么叫做也，你不要胡说。”  
“死鸭子嘴硬。”小秦丢下这句话，再一次消失，独留秦风在原地双颊发烫。  
白酒喝了是有些容易上头，他摸了摸脸颊，将手机塞回野田昊的兜里。  
司机来的很快，不多时就将四人送至酒店。  
喝醉了的唐仁和杰克贾被司机送去了房间，然后将房卡递到秦风手上，是两间挨着的房，秦风用疑惑的眼神看向司机，司机恭敬低头“少爷吩咐我的，说是明天会亲自送你们去机场，今晚也和你们待在一起。”说罢，他抬起头饱含深意的看了秦风一眼“少爷就交给你了，秦先生。”  
秦风满脸黑线，看着司机绝尘而去，野田昊整个人靠在他身上，脑袋也倚在他的肩头，他只要一低头，就能看到那形状优美的锁骨。  
我想要得到他，这个念头又冒了出来，伴随着一阵夜风，他打了个激灵。  
晚风带着凉意拂过，野田昊清醒了一些，他直起身来，看向四周“这是在哪里？”  
“酒，酒店。”秦风抓住他的腰，带着他往房间走，喝醉的人脚步踉跄，二人一路跌跌撞撞进了房间。  
房间的灯很亮，透过窗户可以看到夜晚的东京，灯红酒绿，秦风将野田昊放到床上，拉上了窗帘，喧嚣被阻隔在外，只余一室寂静。  
我该走了，秦风这样对自己说着，他站起身来。  
“你不想留下来吗？”  
又来了，秦风懊恼地皱眉，他从未这样介意过小秦的存在，但是此刻，他有些希望小秦能够闭嘴，因为他不想被轻易的看破，哪怕是另一个自己。  
“呵，不要告诉我你不想，我知道你的一切，包括你内心最最不能见光的，一切。”小秦冷笑，说出他所掩盖的心思“你想要他，不光是你，我也想。”  
刺耳的车鸣声传来，刮蹭着秦风的骨膜，发出嗡鸣，他闭上眼“是，我，我想要得到他，但，但是，我不知道他怎么想。”  
“去问他。”小秦开口，他总是不同于秦风，更利落，也更果断。  
“他，他醉了，说的话不一定是真的。”  
“酒后吐真言。”  
欲望如黑洞，吞噬了残存的理智，秦风睁眼，眼底是暗沉的黑，他不再犹豫，蹲到床边，看向床上半梦半醒的人。  
临门一脚，却是胆怯战胜了勇气，他的嘴巴张张合合，什么也说不出来。  
“胆小鬼，如果是我的话，就直接把他扑倒在床上。”小秦嗤笑。  
秦风欲开口反驳时，野田昊睁开了眼，那双眼睛从迷茫逐渐聚焦，最后盯住了秦风。眼尾漾起几丝细纹，他笑了起来。  
“秦风。”最普通不过的名字，在他嘴里带上了些许的甜，丝线样缠绕着裹紧了秦风。  
然后，他被勾住脖子，吻上了嘴唇。  
理智的弦，崩得一声，断了，秦风顺从本心，与野田昊唇舌纠缠，酒意顺着津液肆意流转，他似乎也醉了。  
花衬衫的纽扣被一颗一颗解开，带着酒意的吻顺着脖颈，锁骨，来到胸口的乳粒处，轻轻咬了上去。  
待在电脑深处由唐仁友情提供的学习资料，味为秦风提供了足够的理论知识，他一边轻咬野田昊的胸口，一边伸手褪下了他的裤子，抚上了身下人半勃起的欲望。  
“嗯……”野田昊发出难耐的喘息，在自己身上游走的嘴唇和作乱的手带来酥麻快感，顺着脊椎游走，直至大脑，他抓了下床单，欲望越发勃起，渴求着抚慰。  
秦风也没有让他失望，手上的动作加速，各种抚摸套弄外加揉捏，连最前端的小孔也没有冷落。  
“唔……”在不算娴熟的技巧下，野田昊射了出来，白色浊液溅了秦风一手，有零散几滴沾到了衣角上。  
秦风看了一眼手上的精液，抬起野田昊的右腿搭在自己肩上，后穴随着这个动作暴露出来，紧紧闭合着，秦风伸出指尖，将精液和手指一起塞了进去。  
疼痛让野田昊睁大了眼睛，意识恢复了些许，“秦风，你，你在干什么？”  
后穴里的手指多了两根，还恶意的转了几圈，秦风努力寻找着他的敏感点，听到这句话，他笑起来，唇角浮起一个梨涡。  
秦风俯下身，在野田昊耳边暧昧耳语“当，当然是，干你啊。”  
“那，我就看你表现了？”野田昊撤下最初的慌张模样，自信重新回到他脸上，甚至他将腿围上了秦风的腰，双手也去解那裤子，秦风不同于本人的狰狞的勃起，在裤子被褪下的一瞬间，弹了出来。  
“没想到你也如此渴望我——”野田昊的话语被强制打断，因为秦风戳中了他最敏感的那点，欲望不受控制的再次勃起一些，秦风敏锐的发现这一变化，开始朝着那里进攻。  
不可抑的呻吟响起，野田昊享受着这种别样的体验，他甚至提出了自己的建议，“再往里一些。”  
秦风抽出手指，看着野田昊不满的眼神，他拉开酒店的床头柜，不出意外的看到了润滑剂，他往手心里倒了一些，又去探那后穴，穴口已经张开，带着艳红和一些白浊，随着润滑剂和手指的再次进入，更是张的大了些。  
见扩张做的差不多了，秦风撕开套子，准备戴上，却发现自己怎么也套不上。  
“我来。”一只手抢过了他手上的避孕套，然后缓慢地将套子套在他勃起的欲望之上，他看向帮自己认真带套的野田昊，对方耳尖潮红，身上还带着几个吻痕和他不知轻重留下的青紫。  
秦风咽了咽口水，他似乎有一些饿了。  
“好了。”野田昊拍了下秦风的腰腹，抬头去看他，秦风低头吻住野田昊，将他推平，然后，进入那紧致后穴。  
舒适的喟叹被吞噬在这个激烈的吻中。  
抽插的动作从一开始得缓慢，变得激烈凶狠，一下一下撞在敏感处，野田昊再度勃起的欲望也被抓在手里抚慰，双重夹击让他肌肉紧绷，快感层层叠加。  
随着撞击，野田昊发出呻吟，他不在意自己的声音被人听到，反而十分享受这一场你情我愿的性爱，他伸出手搂住秦风，轻吻秦风洁白的颈，在那背上留下自己的痕迹。  
秦风的动作越发激烈起来，他不甘示弱，回亲下去，在二人博弈般的互吻中，快感若潮水翻涌，淹没了他们，秦风凶狠的抽插，撞至那一点，“嗯啊——”两人一起射了出来。  
秦风抽身出来，后穴随着动作一起翻出，带着些许精液，红肿不堪。他动作温柔的清理了两个人，野田昊平复下来，昏昏欲睡。  
两人一起躺在床上，灯被灭了，一片黑暗。  
小秦的声音又一次响起“你喜欢他吗？”  
秦风在心里点头。  
“那就告诉他。”  
“还不是时候。”至少，要在他清醒时候说出来。  
于是第二天野田昊捂着宿醉的脑袋醒来时，就看到了正襟危坐看着他的秦风，记忆回溯，他扬起笑容“早上好啊，一夜情人。”  
“早，早上好。”秦风摸了摸后脑勺，盯着野田昊的眼睛。  
“有什么问题吗？”野田昊摊摊手，歪了下脖子。  
“我，我不想做你，你的一夜情人。”  
“那你想做什么？”  
“你的男朋友。”  
“好啊。”  
虽然他们之间的默契让秦风隐约有一些把握，但当答案降临时，还是惊喜异常。  
清秀少年没心没肺的笑起来，眼睛眯成了一条缝，他一把抱住野田昊，对方冲着他眨了下右眼。  
阳光洒在屋内，照在两人身上，他们是对手，是搭档，如今，更是多了一重关系——  
伴侣。


End file.
